The Melody Of Love
by AnimeAsianMusicObsessor
Summary: Summary: Daisuke was a backup dancer, and Riku was a pianist. Will they ever find love? OneShot


**Author's Note: I have to give credit to my friend for writting this story! (I just edited it, and changed the characters names to fit the anime.) **

* * *

_Summary: Daisuke was a backup dancer, and Riku was a pianist. Will they ever find love? OneShot_

* * *

**The Melody Of Love**

The music danced through my ears as I play my favorite piece on the piano. My fingers were as light as feathers on the black, and white keys while my foot was on the pedal in a steady beat. It felt like I was in a fantasy.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and sobbing. I curiously turned around, and saw this boy wiping his tears. That was the moment when I first met him. The boy who was a crybaby, and obviously bad tempered, but he was also the one who stole my heart.

He had red spiky hair, and his clothes defined him as a street dancer with piercings on both ears. I got off my seat due to shock, and suddenly he started walking towards me.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he said confidently. I felt my cheeks turn red. That was the first time a person complimented me whole-heartedly. I answered shyly, "Thank you." There was a long pause. "Uh, my name is Daisuke," he said. His voice was low. "I- I'm Riku," I stuttered.

I suddenly heard footsteps, followed with people calling his name. I saw him flinch, and bolt towards the door. He turned back to look at me. "I'll see you later, Riku!" he exclaimed. I stood still, and watched him run while a group of guys chased him. Who is this boy? I thought.

* * *

The next day, I went to class while thinking about

him. My mind was blank, and I really wanted to know who he was. "Riku! Riku!" The voice began to sound louder. "Riku!" the voice shrieked. "What?" I answered hesitantly. "Geez, what's wrong with you today?" asked Risa.

Risa Harada, my sister. She majors in piano just like me, but she's better than me. So, I guess she's the idol of this music school.

"N-nothing," I said awkwardly. She chuckled, "Okay, who is he?" "I don't know." I crossed my arms. "A name at least?" I gave up. "Daisuke…" I answered quietly. Her face dropped. "Daisuke?" She answered harshly. I nodded. "D-Do you know him?" I stuttered. "Riku, who wouldn't know him," She said sarcastically. I gave her a confused look, which made her sigh.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know him?" "Niwa Daisuke, third year in dance major," She said, "Well, he's more like those back up dancers, b-boy type I suppose."

I listened in amusment. He sounded really cool, I smiled thinking that we might have some things in common. I wanted to know more about him. "BUT!" She interrupted, "He is known as a delinquent in this school, and a player." "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. She continued. "I heard during his first two years here, he beat up a group of wannabe gangsters, and dated every single girl in school."

My eyes widened in shock. I wanted to deny what she told me. That was not the guy that I thought he was, He was the exact opposite of what I saw the other day!

* * *

A couple of days passed, and I have been testing him to see if he really was a player. However, I noticed that today he hasn't been around. While I was looking for him I ran into a man. I looked up, and saw him, Daisuke **covered in blood**.

"What happened to you?" I asked while grabbing his arm. "Nothing," he said harshly, and shoved me over.

He walked further down the hallway, and I decided to follow him. I didn't want him to think I was a stalker, so I went to the left, while he went to the right. I looked over my shoulder, and saw him sitting down trying to fix his injuries with just a few band-aids. He looked so pitiful. I wanted to come out, and help him, but I saw his friend coming towards him.

"You need to stop running away from home, and beating up people," his friend informed. "Shut up, it's not like I chose to do it. Those damn loan sharks keep harassing my family." His friend sighed. "Why don't you have the money yet?" He paused. "I don't know."

I felt bad for him. I knew he wasn't the person everyone thought he was, so I ran down the hallway and stood in front of him.

"I-I can help you with the money," I said nervously. He looked up with bloody streaming down his face, and smirked. I quickly grabbed the towel, and band-aids out of his hands to fix his wounded face myself. While I was rubbing his wounds, his friend decided to leave, which left us alone. Daiskue started moving closer, and before I knew it his face was really close to mine. My heart started beating.

"I like you, Riku." He smiled. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "I've liked you ever since the first day you came here," he resumed, "And when I saw you play the piano, my heart fluttered." I smiled with tears rolling down my cheeks. I was so happy. He smiled, wiped my tears, and hugged me tightly.

"I know just where to go for our first date." He announced suddenly. "W-What?" I asked. "Well we are dating aren't we?" He gave me a confused look. "I-I guess." I stuttered. "Good then let's go!" He quickly got out of his seat. "Now?" "Yep." "Well what abou-" "No need to worry, just have fun." He gave me a bright smile. "Yeah." I nodded.

We ended up being in Tokyo. Which was lame, yet cute. He told me we were going to see all of the city, so I gladly accepted it, and we walked everywhere. This was certainly one of the best experiences of my life, and to make it even better we walked down the road, holding hands, and feeling confident that our love will last an eternity.

**End Of The Story**

* * *

**Author's Note: THIS STORY IS SO CUTE~ I hope you all enjoyed it! (We had to write a romance story for health, so this is what we used XD)**


End file.
